Softgoods, such as articles of apparel and/or articles of footwear, are typically offered in a wide variety of sizes, styles, materials, and/or other characteristics of the product. Additionally, styles are constantly changing, for example, based on trends and/or season of the year. The variety and frequent change in product specifications can make manufacturing difficult.